El final
by Lily Swan Potter
Summary: Sentía como el dolor embargaba a mi muerto corazón, me convencía, me armaba de valor para dejarla ir, por su bien, ella tenia que ser feliz y esa felicidad, no se encontraba conmigo/se situa en Luna Nueva, One Shoot, inspirada en Aléjate de Mi de Camila


**Inspirada en Luna Nueva, el final, cuando Edward deja a Bella, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer **

Edward POV

—Vamos a dar un paseo —le hable tratando de sonar indiferente, pero sentía como el dolor embargaba a mi muerto corazón, me convencía, me armaba de valor para dejarla ir, por su bien, ella tenia que ser feliz y esa felicidad, no se encontraba conmigo, sentía como me miraba en todo momento, por lo que trate que ninguno de mis sentimientos se reflejara en mi rostro, me sentía mal, enfermo – cosa imposible en mi estado de inmortalidad – busque apoyo en un árbol, no tenia que dejar que nada me molestara ó por lo menos que no se notara.

—Está bien, hablemos —sabia que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pero igual seguía teniendo miles de virtudes, ella era perfecta y yo solo un monstruo, inspire

—Bella, nos vamos – hable con la mejor voz que pude

— ¿Por qué ahora? Otro año...

—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar – no quería mentirle, pero si era la única forma en la que me iba dejar lo tenia que intentar

Sus ojos mostraban confusión, ella no me entendía y no sabía como hacerle entender que no era bueno para ella, le devolví la mirada mas fría que pude, pero no sabia si me había salido bien por que cada vez que veía eso ojos achocolatados quería decirle que no era cierto y que me perdonara por todo esta tontería, pero me recordaba que lo hacia por ella, todo por ella.

—Cuando dices nosotros... —murmuro

—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia – trate de resaltar el "mi" para que entendiera mejor y pensar que siempre quise que formara parte de mi familia, pero eso era imposible, yo no la merecía, aunque siempre seria parte de mi corazón y los años no podrían borrar eso.

—Vale… voy contigo – siempre tan terca, pero aun así la amaba

—No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti

—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés

—No te convengo, Bella – esto era totalmente cierto, no merecía a ese ángel.

—No seas ridículo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – eso no podía estar mas lejos de la realidad, siempre que yo estaba le pasaban cosas malas, además que podía saber ella de la vida, apenas tenia 18 años, no ha vivido prácticamente nada, y yo no iba impedir que su vida continúe, como lo estuve haciendo hasta ahora, por eso la dejaba para que su vida sigua, lejos de mí.

—Mi mundo no es para ti —le dije con tristeza

— ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

—Tienes razón, era exactamente lo que se podía esperar – no era nada, pero en algún momento iba a pasar y yo como un tonto quise negarlo, el accidente de Jasper solo me hizo ver que era inevitable, si ella seguía conmigo tarde o temprano le pasaría algo y eso no me lo perdonaría.

— ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti — y definitivamente yo no era bueno para ella, en ese momento no lo vi, pero ahora eso estaba claro

— ¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? , Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya! – me grito, sabia que esto le dolía, pero no era comparado con el inmenso dolor que yo sentía y sentiría siempre que ella no estuviera conmigo, respire hondo y mire al piso, tenia que mentirle, decirle que no la amaba, sabia que podía ser un buen mentiroso, aunque iba a ser difícil por que ella sabia que era un engaño, tenia que intentarlo

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes — se quedo callada parecía estar buscando una explicación a lo que le decía, sabia que no me iba a creer, ahora que le decía para irme

— ¿Tú... no... me quieres? — es que en verdad ella dudaba de mis sentimientos

—No

Le di una mirada sin arrepentimiento, no me arrepentía de esta decisión, yo la iba dejar ser feliz, aunque yo sufriera, pero ella no tenía por que saberlo, ahora tenia que fingir que no la quería, luego podía sufrir en silencio, tenia toda una eternidad para eso.

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —en verdad ella me creía, como podía creerme, si con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada gesto, le mostraba cuanto la quería, como podía dudar de mis sentimientos, como podía dudar de mi amor

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —quise mostrarle lo peligroso que era, quizá así su dolor no fuera tanto— He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho – no debí permitirme enamorarme de ella, pero mas importante no debí permitir que ella se enamorara de mí, de un ser sin alma, de alguien tan peligroso como yo, que en algún momento la iba a hacer sufrir, como ahora.

—No, no lo hagas – me suplico, estuve apunto de arrepentirme, pero no debía, esto era lo mejor para ella.

—No me convienes, Bella – hable, sabiendo que estas palabras no eran ciertas, quiso decirme algo, pero luego se arrepintió, puse cara de póker, sabia que le tomaría un tiempo aceptar, todas las mentiras que le decía

—Si... es eso lo que quieres.

No yo no quería esto, pero ero lo mejor para ella, asentí, por que no podía hablar en este momento, sabia que si decía algo, el dolor se mostraría en mi voz.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —hable tratando de reunir toda la poca fuerza que me quedaba, luego vi su rostro, su hermoso rostro descompuesto por el dolor, el dolor que le causaba mi mentira , pude recomponer mi rostro, antes de que notara mi embuste.

—Lo que quieras —aun, a pesar de todo el dolor que la hacia sufrir, ella me quería seguir ayudando, tenia que terminar esto ya, no podía dejar que ella siguiera sufriendo por mí

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? – le ordene, justamente si me alejaba era para que nada le pasara, asintió —Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él – dije para que ella, no notara lo mucho que me preocupaba su vida, volvió a asentir

—Lo haré —hablo en un leve murmuro, al menos su vida estaba a salvo, nada malo le podía pasar si nos íbamos todos, en especial yo, el que mas daño le hacia.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio, te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Su corazón palpitaba mas rápido de lo normal, quizá en algún momento se desmayaba, sonreí.

—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas – esto era algo que mas me dolía, saber que en algún momento ella se olvidaría de mi

— ¿Y tus recuerdos? —siempre me formulaba la pregunta correcta

—Bueno, yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad – sabia que era imposible distraerse ante el dolor, el dolor que sentía en este momento y que sabia que se iba a intensificar en cuanto me alejara de ella, le volví a sonreír, me aleje de ella.

—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más - trataba de hacerlo, lo mas breve posible para que no sufriera mas.

_- Alice no va a volver - _hablo en susurro muy bajo, que ningún humano no habría podido oír, pero un monstruo como yo si.

—No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós – parecía no haberse dado cuanto de que lo dijo

—¿Alice se ha ido? — sabia que Alice la quería y que no la dejaría

—Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.

No se quería ir pero yo la convencí de que era lo mejor para ella, pude ver el dolor en su mente, como en el de todo mi familia, eso era lo único que yo podía hacer, lastimar personas.

—Adiós, Bella — era igual que decir adiós amor, adiós felicidad, adiós a todo lo que pude pero no debía tener, nunca, por que eso no lo merecía alguien como yo.

¡Espera! —me dijo, pude notar el dolor en su voz, corrió a mi alcance, también me acerque a ella, agarre su manos y las puse a ambos lados de su cuerpo, quizás si me permitía un ultimo beso, pero me arrepentí en seguida, por que sabia que le haría mas daño, así que opte por un beso en la frente, sentir su piel, su aroma por apenas un momento, era el ultimo recuerdo que tendría de ella, el ultimo momento en que la tendría así de cerca.

—Cuídate mucho —le dije y me fui de ahí, de ese lugar, donde se encontraba la única que persona que amaría en toda mi vida, la única persona que hizo que un monstruo sintiera algún sentimiento, escuche sus pasos detrás de mí, si no hacia algo se podía perder, pero sabia que si regresaba por ella sentiría mas dolor, además había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría hasta el final , así que fui a la casa de su padre y deje una nota en la que le explica su paradero , en cuanto salí escuche sus gritos de dolor en todo el bosque, sabia que estaba matando a la única persona que había amado, pero nuestro amor era algo prohibido, solo la hacia ponerse en peligro, ojala solo yo podría sentir dolor, pero no hasta con el ultimo gesto la hacia sufrir, esto era lo mejor para ella, la persona a quien mas quiero.

_Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto_

_Antes de que te mienta,_

_Tu cielo se hace gris,_

_Yo ya camino bajo la tormenta_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete,_

_Ya no debo verte,_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas,_

_No quiero perderte._

_La luz ya no alcanza, no quieras caminar_

_Sobre el dolor, descalza_

_Un ángel te cuida, y puso en mi boca la verdad_

_Para mostrarte la salida_

_Y aléjate de mi amor_

_Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco_

_Y perdón no soy quien crees Yo no caí del cielo_

_Si aun no me lo crees amor_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_Y hacer sufrir oh_

_A quién mas quiero..._

_A quién mas quiero..._

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes_

_Que no te merezco_

_Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo_

_Y no decirte esto,_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete,_

_Ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas_

_No quiero perderte._

_La luz ya no alcanza, no quieras caminar_

_Sobre el dolor, descalza_

_Un ángel te cuida, y puso en mi boca la verdad_

_Para mostrarte la salida_

_Y aléjate de mi amor_

_Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy_

_Quien crees yo no caí del cielo_

_Si aun no me lo crees amor_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_Y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar_

_A quién mas quiero..._

_Wooh wooh wooh_

_Y aléjate de mi amor_

_Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien de verdad parezco y perdón_

_No soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo_

_Si aun no me lo crees amor,_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente_

_Bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir oh_

_A quién mas quiero..._

_A quién mas quiero..._

**_Me parecio que la musica iba inspirada en ese momento, solo es un intento de ver como se sentia Edward_**

**_Se que no es el mejor, dejanme reviews para saber si les gusta o no? Besos_**


End file.
